


Strange

by Nerdysnip3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: Charecters with Animal Ears, Did I Say Magic, Dragons, Fantasy, Long, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, The Dragons don't Come Until Later Though, Unique charecters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdysnip3r/pseuds/Nerdysnip3r
Summary: I couldn't find a word in the English language to describe a human with animal attributes, so I made my own word.... zootheriopomorphic.   (zooh-theer-ee-uh-puh-mawr-fik) Anyways enjoy the story.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a word in the English language to describe a human with animal attributes, so I made my own word.... zootheriopomorphic. (zooh-theer-ee-uh-puh-mawr-fik) Anyways enjoy the story.

 Tsuki a 4-year old abandoned kitsune

                                                                        

 _I was limping along in a vast forest, hungry and tired. My white fur was damp and was covered in mud and blood. I was weak so my mother had exiled me from the village._ _I had nowhere to go, If I were to go into a town I would get killed immediately. People treated my kind like monsters; it's been like this for centuries. "I'm starving"  I mumbled. I decided to try and find a small town_ _that hopefully didn't have a lot of guards. It was still daytime so only a few should be out. If I stole from a shop it would attract a lot of attention so my best bet would be to try and find something in the trash...It was better than nothing..._                                                          

                                                                                   

 

The air around the small cabin had been different from usual - Tsuki had been sensing it for months. Haru had been coming home late, she could tell he had taken a bath before he'd come home but he still reeked of blood. she could hear the coins shaking in his pocket, it was a lot more than they usually had....he had been fighting again. They didn't need the extra money since they made a living by selling medicine. she wished Haru would just tell her why he was doing this, but she would just have to ask him when they had dinner.

 

Tsuki, Haru's familiar

 


End file.
